


The Emperor's Mirror

by GenerallyHuxurious (GallifreyanOmnishambles)



Series: The Korova Milkbar [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bloodplay, Dysfunctional Relationships, Identity Issues, Injury, M/M, Mental Instability, Non Canonical Immortal, Pining, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanOmnishambles/pseuds/GenerallyHuxurious
Summary: Set in the Ultraviolence and Modern Emperors universes- Emperor Auren Hux wears the gifts that Kylo bought him, but when he looks in the mirror something isn't right. [For Huxloween Day 6 - Transformation.]





	

Something about the flash of orange and white in the mirror made Hux pause as he crossed the sitting room of his imperial quarters. There was a familiar shape and form to it that tugged at long repressed memories. A figure seated at a bar. Dark beer on his tongue. Eager fingers in a dimly lit storeroom. Blood on his hands. Blood on both their hands. Four men dead and the best lay of his life amongst the carnage.

Auren stalked toward the mirror, glaring at his reflection.

He looked like himself. Hair gelled neatly in place. Expression fierce. Eyes green and empty.

His face was as unchanged as it had been for everyday of the thirty five years since Kylo had killed Snoke and handed him this unwanted gift of immortality.

No, he thought as he leant towards the glass, resting his weight on the console table, scattering pens and stationary across its polished surface. No, he didn't look like Eamon, his baffling, beautiful, deadly doppelgänger. Eamon had smiled easily, laughed effortlessly and killed with the grace of an artist. Auren had only one of those things. So why had he thought…

He looked down. He was dressed in the sleep wear Kylo had brought him as a twelfth anniversary gift. A black lace shirt, white silk slacks and matching white kimono. Brilliant blue underwear was just visible where the waistband rode low on his too slim hips.

He'd started wearing those after his coronation, a huge range of satin jewel-toned underthings that served as his own little secret under the white and red uniforms he habitually wore as Emperor. He hadn't rationalised his reasons until now, not even when Kylo had laughed at the absurdity of it. But now he saw why it had appealed to his subconscious.

Eamon had worn them under his clothes and Auren had been delighted by the contrast against the monochrome of his suit and the red gold glow of his body hair.

Staring intently at his reflection Auren adjusted the folds of the kimono, crossing the fabric at the front so it fell in the same lines as Eamon’s suit. Slowly, unthinkingly he ran his fingers through his hair. The gel crackled beneath his hands as he scrunched and twisted the strands. It took five minutes of careful concentration to achieve the artfully mussed style that had fallen across Eamon’s forehead and around his ears.

Still he didn't look right. Too serious. Too unhappy.

“Hux,” Kylo’s deep voice shattered his focus, “what are you doing?”

Auren sneered at the dark figure approaching him in the mirror. That wasn't the voice he'd wanted to hear. He'd be thinking of soft round tones filled with malicious laughter, not this somnolent nightmare. His fingers clenched compulsively against the tabletop. They found a fountain pen, a ridiculous affectation Kylo had bought him five years earlier. His thumb traced the sharp pointed nib.

A huge hand settled with unwanted familiarity at the base of his spine.

“Hux? What's wrong?”

Auren gripped the pen so firmly the nib pierced the flesh of his thumb. He raised his hand, watching as the bead of blood grew, glistening and ruby red and so so beautiful. His skin healed, closing off the wound and the droplet fell to mar the startling white of his lapel.

Yes.

That's what was missing.

Deep in his chest his heart rate stuttered and shifted, speeding up even as his thoughts seemed to drift away. Languidly he raised his eyes and met the ice blue gaze in the mirror with a slow easy smile.

“Aure…”

Kylo fell back more in shock than pain as Hux span in place, driving the pen into the juncture of his neck with a sharp sudden blow. Blood sprayed across face and torso for a few heart beats, soaking ginger hair and white silk alike

Thick heavy droplets sparkled on golden eyelashes and painted plump soft lips. Kylo stared at Hux with plain adoration. His gloved hands clenched by his sides as he fought the instinct to clutch at the wound, allowing his blood to mist over his Emperor’s beatific face until his flesh knitted of its own accord and Auren turned away to admire his own reflection.

With infinite care Kylo brushed across the surface of his husband’s mind, wary of disturbing whatever odd mood had overtaken him. He found a mind swirling with the same visions that had led him to purchase the black and white ensemble in the first place.

He licked his lips, eager as always to please the master of his heart.

“Auren…” He blinked, picking up on the sudden visceral reaction of the other’s mind. “Sorry, Eamon, would you like to play?”

The smile grew into a bright glittering grin. It should have been utterly alien to his husband's usually stern blank face, but somehow today it felt natural and so very, very right.

 _I think I might actually find a way to love this monster, one day._ The thought echoed in Auren’s tones but was easily subsumed by glittering images of gore and carnage. Kylo thrust down his feelings of hurt and stepped forward to punch Hux in the gut, beginning the slow violent dance the Emperor craved. He'd lose, eventually, just as Hux wished. But he'd take his time and together they’d paint that white suit red.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Kylo accidentally made them both immortal in [Ultraviolence](http://archiveofourown.org/series/490102). 
> 
> Eamon Hux belongs to Fedaykin's [Killing Strangers universe](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6533593).


End file.
